


Sangue sulla neve

by Duedicoppe



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bring Out The Tissues, Gen, I mean really, Tragedy, old stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“dovere cinese”: espressione che riassume la vecchia tradizione per cui, se salvi la vita ad una persona, poi devi occupartene.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sangue sulla neve

**Author's Note:**

> “dovere cinese”: espressione che riassume la vecchia tradizione per cui, se salvi la vita ad una persona, poi devi occupartene.

Sangue sulla neve.

 

 

Mezzanotte e mezza.

 

Quando il silenzio finalmente le ferisce i timpani, c'è solo il dolore alla gola a farle capire che le urla che ha sentito erano sue.

 

_Emmy, Emmy, calmati! È stato solo un brutto sogno! Smetti di strillare, marmocchia!_

_Timmy... Timmy sta male..._

_La mattina dopo arriverà la telefonata dalla polizia. L'orfanotrofio verrà sottoposto a controlli per aver “ceduto” con troppa facilità i suoi affidati._

 

Metà degli abitanti di New York è morta.

Molti dei sopravvissuti impazziranno.

E i sensitivi di tutto il modo avranno gli incubi per anni a venire.

Immagini. Sensazioni. Odori. Suoni. Una specie. Un'ecologia. Una cultura. Un intero mondo, e nemmeno un dettaglio che non sia puro orrore.

 

A tutto questo, chi è passato attraverso l'inferno avrebbe anche potuto sopravvivere.

 

A quello che è successo meno di venti minuti dopo, no.

 

“ _Che ne pensa, Professore?”_

“ _Non ne sono ancora sicuro. Potrebbe essere stato il processo di crescita, oppure potrebbe aver deciso di chiudere fuori il mondo per evitare il sovraccarico di informazioni. Potrebbe essere anche stata una combinazione di più fattori. In ogni modo, non la si può più considerare un soggetto per la ricerca ESP.”_

 

_Potrebbe anche dipendere dal fatto che non c'è più nessuno di cui le importi. Ma è un genere di fattore di cui non tendono a tenere conto, alla clinica._

 

Si trascina in fondo alla stanza.

Si aggrappa al divano.

Al terzo tentativo, riesce ad alzarsi barcollando.

 

_Sono in cinque._

_Mentre si dibatte inutilmente, le tornano in mente gli articoli degli ultimi mesi. Donne violentate, seviziate coi coltelli, uccise._

“ _Arrivato a metà del lavoro, vedo.”_

_Muoiono, uno dopo l'altro._

 

“ _Stupro. Percosse. Ferite da difesa. Perdita di sangue. Sensato richiedere soccorso medico.”_

“ _No! Niente ospedali!”_

_È perplesso. È il genere di frase che ci si aspetta da un criminale ferito, non dalla vittima._

“ _Per favore, aiutami ad arrivare a casa. C'è un ingresso secondario.”_

 

Chiude gli occhi.

Li riapre.

Le mani non tremano più.

 

_Ora che è a casa, al sicuro._

_Ora che una doccia le ha ripulito dal sudiciume almeno il corpo._

_Ora che i tagli sono stati medicati._

_Ora sta crollando._

 

“ _Ti prego non andare via subito... tienimi stretta...oh, Dio, non poteva andarmi bene almeno qualcosa, nella vita? Doveva per forza succedere così? Se solo potessi... se solo qualcuno potesse cancellare tutto...”_

 

_Il sussurro che le arriva nella mente, non pronunciato da labbra, non raccolto da orecchie._

“ _Dovere cinese”._

_L'abisso che lo guarda dal fondo di quegli occhi._

_Le mani incerte che le scostano i capelli dalla faccia._

 

“ _tuo nome?”_

“ _Emily.”_

 

_La meccanica dell'atto non cambia._

_È tutto il resto ad essere diverso._

 

_Per una volta nella vita, Rorshach permette a se stesso di agire per pura compassione._

 

Si strappa di dosso i vestiti, spalanca l'armadio, sceglie l'abito folle. Quello comprato con i risparmi dell'ultimo natale, quello sognato per una festa di capodanno che non avrebbe mai potuto esserci.

Per questo appuntamento, vuole essere bellissima.

 

_Le persone normali si lamentano dei film persi e delle feste saltate. E di non poter dormire a causa dei rumori diurni._

_Per qualcun altro, il vero guaio di fare il turno di notte è che a volte, quando rientri a casa, trovi una scatola di fagioli vuota sul tavolo della cucina._

_E nessuna traccia di chi li ha mangiati._

 

Corre in bagno, afferra la trousse da pochi soldi che le colleghe le hanno regalato due anni fa, ancora intonsa. E prende _tutto_.

Eye-liner, matita, mascara, ombretto scuro.

 

_Lei cerca di non fissarlo, quando si specchia._

_Lui cerca di non vederlo, quando la incrocia per strada nascosto dietro la fine del mondo._

_Nessun altro se ne accorge._

_Ma l'abisso è ancora lì che guarda._

 

L'una.

 

Sale sul tetto dell'edificio.

Si avvicina al parapetto.

Mentre il vento caldo che nasce dagli incendi le schiaffeggia il viso, permette alle lacrime di scorrere. Si strofina gli occhi con le mani, trasformando il trucco accurato in due chiazze simmetriche di nero che cola.

Ora che non rimane nessun motivo per tenersi aggrappata alla vita, è diventato così facile lasciare la presa.

 

_I notiziari intervistano cosiddetti esperti._

_I titoli dei giornali strillano da ogni edicola: “Finalmente conosciamo la sua faccia!”_

_Lei sa che quella nelle foto non è la faccia. È la maschera._

 

Nella notte in cui il caos distrugge la città, chi farà caso ad un cadavere in più sul marciapiede?


End file.
